


Sweet Revelations

by SparkleInTheStars



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Deleted Scene: Aziraphale's Bookshop 1800 (Good Omens), First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, Regency, Romantic Gestures, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleInTheStars/pseuds/SparkleInTheStars
Summary: Aziraphale realizes Crowley interceded so he could open his bookshop and he starts to connect the dots between all the tokens of affection the demon has given him over the years.  As the angel takes in this revelation, Crowley shows up to help him ready his shop for it's grand opening.  A conversation thousand of years in the making takes place at last.Based on the deleted scene from the script - Aziraphale's Bookshop 1800
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 98
Collections: Good Omens - Hard Times - Sweet & Shaymazing Cut





	Sweet Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shay_Moonsilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Moonsilk/gifts).



> This is a gift for my dear friend Shay_Moonsilk! Congratulations on graduating! You're one of the sweetest, kindest, smartest, and all around best people I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. It's an honor to be your friend and I wish you the best and brightest of futures!
> 
> This fic was based on the scene from the script book that never made it into the show. I highly recommend going to YouTube where there are two animatic videos of this missing scene if you are unfamiliar with it. It's really a lovely scene!
> 
> Many thanks to my lovely beta for editing, exspecialagentstarling

Aziraphale stood still, clutching his medal, bewildered as Gabriel and Sandalphon left the bookshop for the second time that morning. While he was certainly relieved, the sudden turn of events had him reeling. First his beloved shop was threatened, and they'd given him a stupid medal, and then Crowley had shown up with chocolates and-

"Crowley," he murmured softly.

Of course! Crowley! That had to be it! The demon happened by and overheard enough to figure out what was going on. And then? While Aziraphale wasn't too sure of what happened, he knew without a doubt that Crowley had interceded somehow. The question was why?

He sat on the settee he'd recently purchased and looked down at the medal in his hands. His demonic companion hadn't been harmed or the Archangels would have been boasting of their triumph. Crowley had just put his life in jeopardy by getting in close proximity with not one, but _two_ Archangels. And for what? For Aziraphale to be able to remain on earth and open his shop? The demon had put himself in harm's way for the occasional dinner and bout of drinking? 

A strange wetness was forming in Aziraphale's eyes. They were making tears?!?

Why was he crying? His bookshop was opening in a few days and he was happy, wasn't he? Yes, he was and the bookshop was exciting, but he was happy about Crowley making it possible. It was terrifying to think that Crowley might have been destroyed by Gabriel and Sandalphon! Yet, the demon being prepared to make that sacrifice made him feel such-

What was it he felt exactly? It was something new. Like someone had taken all the love he felt for humanity and the glow of being in the presence of the Almighty and placed it in his heart. What was this feeling? It was as if sunshine was thrumming in his heart and radiating through the veins of his corporation.

His reverie was broken suddenly by the sound of the bell as the door opened. Aziraphale tossed the medal on the sofa and dried his eyes with a quickly miracled handkerchief.

"I'm afraid we're- Crowley!"

Chocolate box tucked in one arm and a jaunty smile, the demon peered over the edge of his dark glasses. "Hello, angel. Brought you a little pre-opening gift. Thought I'd see if you needed any help."

"Oh, I think you've helped quite a bit already," Aziraphale said almost shyly.

Crowley pushed the box of chocolates at him and gave a dismissive gesture. "Couldn't very well let them take you away. Wouldn't have anyone to talk to and I'd have to spend all my time undermining Michael. I'm quite comfortable with our arrangement, aren't you?"

"Quite," he echoed and watched as Crowley started removing his jacket. While Aziraphale missed the splendor of the clothing before the revolution, he had to admit the stark lines of the Empire style suited Crowley.

"Point me in the direction of a shelf and some books."

Aziraphale hesitated, then pointed out a couple crates that needed to be stocked on the higher shelves. Crowley smiled and started shelving books efficiently. The angel stared as the demon shelved. Unaware Aziraphale was watching him, Crowley hummed softly under his breath and looked content as he neatly arranged the books.

"Surprised you didn't just miracle them," Aziraphale said as he set the chocolates down and started to shelve books on another bookcase nearby.

"You would never be satisfied with that, angel. I know you," Crowley replied with a shrug and continued to line the shelves.

Crowley did indeed know him, Aziraphale thought and stole glances at his companion as they continued to put books on shelves. Although he'd never really given it more than a passing thought, the demon knew everything about him. When they went out, Crowley often reminded the waiter if Aziraphale forgot to specify the exact way he liked something. Sometimes the demon would visit three pastry shops to get the angel's favorite items. One pastry from any of them would have delighted him, but Crowley always took the extra step.

The package of chocolates he knew without looking were two of his favorite varieties from the chocolatier near St. James Park he favored. Crowley never settled or took the simple route. He always brought Aziraphale his favorites or the choicest new treats to tempt him. It went beyond their arrangement, for that matter it went far beyond their friendship. Once in a while they had befriended humans and given them little tokens, but he couldn't recall either of them ever putting in this level of effort.

Every gift from Crowley, from the most delicate candied violets to the finest wines, were chosen with such care. They were all special and had thought put into them. Although Aziraphale had accepted the gifts with pleasure, he hadn't considered how much thought Crowley put into them. It had been going on since Eden. He had told Crowley he liked the berries on the far side of the waterfall while they talked in the rain while making nervous conversation. Before they parted ways after the rain stopped, the demon had gotten Aziraphale an assortment of the nicest berries from the far side of the waterfall. He'd been so casual about it as he gave Aziraphale the first of many gifts.

Of course, Crowley didn't always give Aziraphale his way. Gifts were given amid times Crowley would be very assertive and bossy. Those times, the angel would pout and protest and yet he felt his heart quicken as he would comply. There were disagreements, of course, yet they never lasted for long. Gifts would resume and then the bouts of firmness where Crowley would guide Aziraphale and order him as if the demon was his guardian and he was a wayward debutante.

Aziraphale smiled at that image. It was the sort of thing one found in the romance novels he'd never admit to reading. The handsome and mysterious man that took charge and swept the innocent maiden of her feet and-

"Oh good Lord."

"Something wrong?" Crowley turned to Aziraphale.

"How- how long?"

"How long what?" the demon asked in confusion.

Oh he needed to stop! It was like the tide, it was swelling larger and larger by the second, one more and it would crash and yet, Aziraphale was unable to stop it. "How long have you loved me?"

Surprise registered on Crowley's face and there was a brief flash of sadness before his usual affable mask replaced it. "Have you been drinking? Did Gabriel addle you that much?"

Nervously, Aziraphale drew closer and he pulled the demon's glasses away.

"Don't," Crowley admonished, his voice raw with emotion.

"You're right, dearest. If anyone should be speaking their heart, it's me," the angel said and handed the glasses back. "Crowley, I am so sorry, all these years. All this time, you offered your heart at every turn-"

"Demon's don't have hearts," he hissed.

"Perhaps most don't. But you're not most demons. Not like most angels either. You see, I never realized before now."

"Realized what, angel?" Crowley demanded and dropped his glasses as he grabbed Aziraphale's shoulders.

"That I loved you back."

"Aziraphale," the tone dripped with warning and menace.

"I've never been in love before Crowley. It's very new and exciting and frightening and-" Aziraphale blushed. "I'm babbling, aren't I? It's all just so-"

Crowley cut him off with a kiss. He covered Aziraphale's mouth with his and kissed him. It was over almost as soon as it began, but they both were breathing hard.

"What now, angel?"

"Now? I suppose we sit on the settee, hold hands and discuss you courting me." Aziraphale turned bright red and braced himself for Crowley to laugh at his foolishness.

Instead, the demon led Aziraphale to the settee. After the angel was seated, Crowley took his hand, caressed Aziraphale's hand with his thumb and smiled at him...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: sparkle-in-the-stars


End file.
